starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Wedge Antilles
|genero=Masculino |altura=1.7 metros |pelo=Castaño |ojos=Café |piel=Clara |peso= |ciber= |afiliacion=*Imperio Galáctico *Alianza para Restaurar la República **Escuadrón Fénix **Escuadrón Rojo **Escuadrón Pícaro[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *Nueva RepúblicaConsecuencias **Escuadrón FantasmaConsecuencias: Deuda de Vida *ResistenciaEl Renacer de la Resistencia **Equipo Corelliano Dos **Escuadrón Fantasma **Flota aliada[[Star Wars: Episodio IX El Ascenso de Skywalker|''Star Wars'': Episodio IX El Ascenso de Skywalker]] |maestros= |aprendices=*Poe Dameron *Temmin Wexley }} Wedge Antilles, conocido como TIE SS-2-5 durante su tiempo en la Academia Skystrike, fue un reconocido piloto humano de caza estelar de Corellia que sirvió por primera vez en la Armada Imperial como piloto de caza TIE hasta que se unió a la rebelión. También serviría en la Alianza para Restaurar la República y años más tarde en la Nueva República durante su lucha contra el Imperio Galáctico. Se convirtió en miembro de la Alianza Rebelde durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica y luchó en numerosas batallas de la guerra. Luchó en la Batalla de Yavin, donde voló para el Escuadrón Rojo junto a Luke Skywalker. Después de que Skywalker destruyera la Estrella de la Muerte, él y Antilles quedaron como los únicos sobrevivientes del Escuadrón Rojo. En los años posteriores, Antilles se convertiría en un miembro respetado del Escuadrón Pícaro, volando como Pícaro Tres durante la Batalla de Hoth. Él y su artillero Wes Janson se convirtieron en el primer dúo en destruir con éxito uno de los Transportes Acorazados Todo Terreno que intentaban destruir la Base Eco, el puesto de avanzada rebelde en el planeta Hoth, a bordo de un aerodeslizador T-47. Seis meses después de la evacuación de Hoth, Antilles lideró al Escuadrón Rojo durante la Batalla de Endor, donde él y el general Lando Calrissian destruyeron la segunda Estrella de la Muerte durante el enfrentamiento. La batalla decisiva llevó a la muerte del Emperador, Darth Sidious, y dejó al Imperio destrozado en su derrota. La Alianza Rebelde pronto se reorganizaría en la Nueva República, y continuaría sirviendo en su guerra contra el ahora debilitado Imperio. Antilles emprendería una misión de reconocimiento solitario al planeta Akiva, donde fue capturado mientras observaba una reunión de fuerzas Imperiales que se preparaban para un contraataque contra la República. Tras la rebelión en Akiva, formó el Escuadrón Fantasma y participó en la liberación de Kashyyyk. Pese a que, el Escuadrón Fantasma fue disuelto por autoridades de la Nueva República por haber lanzado un ataque no autorizado contra Kashyyyk, Wedge pudo reformar el escuadrón a tiempo para la Batalla de Jakku. Luego de la firma del Concordato Galáctico, Antilles se retiró a Hosnian Prime para trabajar como instructor de vuelo. Algún tiempo después, se casó con Norra Wexley y se estableció en Akiva hasta que fueron visitados por el hijo de Norra, Temmin y su esposa Karé Kun, durante la guerra entre la Resistencia y la Primera Orden. En el 35 DBY luchó junto a varios veteranos de la Alianza Rebelde, incluido Lando Calrissian, Chewbacca y Nien Nunb; sobre Exegol contra la flota secreta de Darth Sidious. Biografía Vida temprana Wedge Antilles provenía del planeta Corellia, donde creció ensuciándose las manos en un depósito de combustible y trabajando en granjas locales en su tiempo libre, y donde se convirtió en piloto y mecánico. Para el momento en que Antilles volaba naves de carga, el Imperio Galáctico lo reclutó y aceptó, ya que le parecía más emocionante que transportar piezas de repuesto alrededor de la galaxia. Antilles se inscribió en la Academia Skystrike, ubicada en el planeta Montross, para entrenar como piloto de caza TIE de élite. Durante su asistencia, conoció a los cadetes Derek «Hobbie» Klivian y Rake Gahree, quienes serían sus compañeros. Se dio cuenta de la crueldad del Imperio, en parte porque le hizo daño a las personas cercanas a él: su familia, amigos y a la chica que alguna una vez amó. Con el tiempo, su deseo de desertar a la rebelión atrajo la atención de «Fulcrum», quien lo reclutó. La Rebelión Academia Skystrike thumb|left|250px|Antilles como piloto de caza TIE. En el 2 ABY, luego de que las fuerzas Imperiales masacraran a la tripulación de un transporte rebelde que se rendía cerca de Teralov, Antilles contactó a Fulcrum para desertar junto a Gahree y Klivian; Fulcrum a su vez transmitió su mensaje a los líderes de la Célula Fénix. Enviaron a la antigua cadete Imperial y mandaloriana experta en explosivos Sabine Wren en una misión encubierta para rescatar a los cadetes. Sabine se infiltró en la Academia como cadete bajo el nombre de «Ria Talla». Antilles conoció a «Talla» durante un ejercicio de simulador de caza TIE, en el que destruyeron varias Alas-Y rebeldes pero dudaron en disparar a un transporte desarmado. Como resultado, sus cazas fueron destruidos por una versión simulada del Espíritu, volado por el Capitán Vult Skerris, quien les dio a Antilles y Wren que la consecuencia de la insubordinación era la muerte en combate. Después del ejercicio, Antilles advirtió a Wren que a la gente de la Academia no le importaba la ética. Después de que la Gobernadora Arihnda Pryce y el Agente Kallus llegaran para investigar rumores sobre desertores, Gahree argumentó que estaban emprendiendo acciones riesgosas, pero Antilles les dijo a él y a Klivian que se relajaran. Más tarde, Antilles se reunió con Wren en una bahía de hangar donde confió su inquietud con el reciente ejercicio del simulador. Expresó que no se había inscrito para matar indiscriminadamente, y finalmente manifestó su deseo de irse, a lo que Wren reveló su verdadero nombre y le aseguró a Antilles que los rebeldes habían recibido su mensaje. Luego le dijo que él y sus amigos estuvieran listos para irse en cualquier momento, pero cuando le preguntó a Wren sobre su plan, ella respondió que lo pensaría, para sorpresa de Antilles. La oportunidad de escapar surgió cuando Pryce hizo que el Comandante Goran ordenara a los cadetes participar en un simulacro de combate en el espacio. Cuando llegó la corbeta CR90 de apoyo de Wren, Antilles, Gahree y Klivian volaron en dirección a la corbeta. Sin embargo, la Gobernadora Pryce desactivó sus colectores solares, dejándolos varados en el espacio. Bajo sus órdenes, el Capitán Skerris destruyó el caza de Gahree como una advertencia a los rebeldes y alejó a la nave rebelde. Antilles, Klivian y Wren fueron llevados ante Pryce, quien exigió saber cuál de ellos era el agente rebelde y amenazó con sujetar a Antilles a un dispositivo de tortura. Para protegerlo, Wren se identificó como la agente. Luego, el trío se separó, mientras Kallus escoltaba a Antilles y Klivian a su celda. thumb|right|250px|Antilles y «Hobbie» Klivian con Sabine Wren. En el interior de la celda, los dos pilotos discutieron sobre los méritos de escapar sin un plan, cuando fueron liberados por Wren después de que ella escapara de Pryce. Al ser perseguidos por soldados de asalto, el trío huyó por un pasillo solo para encontrarse con el Agente Kallus, quien debido a su encuentro con el camarada de Wren, Garazeb Orrelios, los ayudó a escapar diciéndoles que se dirigieran al Hangar 24. Una vez allí, los fugitivos tomaron un bombardero TIE/sa. Antilles pilotó la nave de lento movimiento que fue perseguida por el interceptor TIE de Skerris. A pesar de recibir varios golpes, el trío logró escapar cuando los amigos rebeldes de Wren llegaron en su corbeta CR90 e hicieron el salto juntos al hiperespacio. A su llegada a la Base de Chopper en Atollon, fueron recibidos por el Comandante Jun Sato, quien dio la bienvenida a Antilles y Klivian a la rebelión. Base de Chopper thumb|left|250px|Antilles y «Hobbie» en Atollon. Poco después de la misión de la [[Espectros|tripulación del Espíritu]] a Geonosis, Antilles y Klivian fueron enviados por la Capitana Hera Syndulla a un ejercicio de entrenamiento lejos de la Base de Chopper, junto con varios otros miembros del personal del Grupo Fénix. Durante su ausencia, un droide infiltrador E-XD designado EXD-9 encontró la base e intentó transmitir su ubicación a la Armada Imperial, solo para que Garazeb Orrelios, AP-5 y C1-10P lo enviaran de regreso a su Destructor Estelar con su mecanismo de autodestrucción activado. Aunque la rebelión pudo mantener en secreto la ubicación de su base de Atollon por el momento, el Gran Almirante Thrawn pudo usar el incidente para reducir las posibilidades de ubicación de la base. Alianza para Restaurar la República Killun 71 thumb|right|250px|Antilles encuentra a un exasperante AP-5. Luego de la reorganización de la rebelión en la Alianza para Restaurar la República, el Teniente Antilles emprendió una misión en nombre de la Líder Fénix Hera Syndulla para robar un conjunto de códigos de autorización para la misión de ataque a Lothal de una estación del Buró de Seguridad Imperial en Killun 71. Para la misión, Wedge se disfrazó de piloto de caza TIE y fue acompañado por los droides rebeldes AP-5 y Chopper. Los rebeldes viajaron a la base en una [[Nave de aterrizaje clase Centinela|nave de aterrizaje clase Centinela]] robada. Wedge descubrió que AP-5 y Chopper eran mezquinos y pendencieros. Antilles estaba molesto por la exigencia de AP-5, pero se mantuvo enfocado en la misión. Utilizando códigos de autorización robados y haciéndose pasar por un piloto de caza TIE, Antilles logró aterrizar la lanzadera Centinela sin incidentes en la Estación Killun con el pretexto de entregar dos nuevos droides a la base. Mientras Antilles esperaba a bordo de la lanzadera, AP-5 y Chopper se infiltraron en la base. AP-5 logró obtener los códigos de autorización de la computadora central. Sin embargo, Chopper fue intervenido por un equipo de hackers Imperiales mientras accedía a una red de terminales. Durante el viaje de regreso, Antilles no sospechó nada sobre Chopper. Este, controlado por los Imperiales, le hizo favores al piloto ofreciéndole leche azul. AP-5 trató de advertir a Wedge, pero él pensó que el droide de protocolo RA-7 estaba siendo paranoico. Wedge se molestó cuando AP-5 lo siguió al refrescador y acusó al droide de protocolo de incursionar en teorías de conspiración. Desconocido para AP-5 y Wedge, sus movimientos y conversaciones estaban siendo observados por los hackers Imperiales, cuyo controlador estaba decidido a encontrar la ubicación de la Base de Chopper. Tras regresar al Espíritu, Antilles les dijo a Hera, Ezra y Zeb que AP-5 y Chopper estaban jugando a una especie de juego de espías. Mientras Zeb y Ezra compartían los sentimientos de Wedge, AP-5 insistió en que algo andaba mal y logró advertir a Hera. En tanto Hera impedía que Chopper descargara los registros hiperespaciales de la nave, Wedge relató su encuentro con AP-5 en el refrescador. Después de que Hera regresara al área común y reafirmara las advertencias de AP-5, Antilles se unió a los Espectros en busca de Chopper, que se había dirigido a la sala de máquinas. Chopper logró atrapar a los rebeldes en la bahía de carga y sellar las entradas. Bajo el control de sus manipuladores Imperiales, Chopper luego expuso la bahía de carga al espacio con gravedad cero en un intento de matar a los rebeldes. Hera logró sellar la escotilla manualmente, pero los rebeldes no pudieron regresar a la cabina. Como AP-5 no necesitaba un traje espacial y tenía un cuerpo magnético, el droide de protocolo fue enviado para abrir la bahía de carga desde afuera. Esto permitió a Wedge y a los otros rebeldes entrar en la cabina, aturdir a Chopper y eliminar la espiga de datos que los Imperiales estaban usando para descargar datos de la computadora de navegación del Espíritu. Finalmente, Hera eliminó la programación Imperial de Chopper y tomó represalias contra los Imperiales transmitiendo una gran cantidad de datos de vuelta a la nave de vigilancia IGV-55 desde la cual operaban los hackers. Esta sobrecarga de datos hizo que el crucero Gozanti explotara, eliminando la amenaza Imperial a la rebelión. Después de devolver a Chopper a su estado anterior, los rebeldes rescataron a AP-5, que estaba varado en el espacio. Antilles estaba presente en la bahía de carga cuando AP-5 se reunió con los otros rebeldes. Cuando AP-5 insultó a Chopper por disculparse, Chopper agitó sus apéndices. Uno de ellos golpeó a Antilles, quien expresó su frustración con los droides e insistió en volar solo. Batalla de Atollon thumb|left|150px|Antilles durante la [[Batalla de Atollon.]] Antilles y Hobbie luego volarían cazas estelares Ala-A durante la Batalla de Atollon. Wedge le dijo a Hobbie que lo siguiera mientras intentaban atacar a los caminantes AT-AT de Thrawn. Sin embargo, fueron repelidos por cazas TIE. Más tarde, Wedge y Hobbie lograrían escapar con los restos del Escuadrón Fénix y el Grupo Massassi del General Jan Dodonna a Yavin 4. Misión de suministros Antilles estaba designado en la Base Uno en Yavin 4 bajo el mando de Syndulla, Antilles luego volaría un caza estelar Ala-Y en una misión de suministros. Como el Imperio había estado monitoreando sus movimientos a través de una estación de retransmisión en Jalindi, el escuadrón fue emboscado y sufrió daños. Wedge y su escuadrón lograron regresar a Yavin 4. Mientras descendía, Antilles arrojó combustible por consejo de Hera, logrando así sobrevivir al aterrizaje. Camaradería Durante una de sus primeras misiones como piloto de la Alianza, Antilles estrelló un Ala-A contra el borde de un volcán, supuestamente a instancias de Fulcrum. El accidente le rompió una pierna en tres sitios, casi cortando su carrera como piloto rebelde, pero convenció al liderazgo de la Alianza para que lo dejara trabajar a bordo de un carguero, donde tripuló los cañones láser y ocasionalmente trabajaba como navegante. Mientras estaba al servicio de la Rebelión, se hizo amigo de otros pilotos como Biggs Darklighter y Jek Tono Porkins. Guerra Civil Galáctica Batalla de Scarif Cuando un escuadrón de soldados rebeldes bajo el indicativo de «Rogue One» asumió la responsabilidad de robar los planos de la Estrella de la Muerte, el Alto Mando de la Alianza se enteró de que habían participado en una batalla en Scarif (que marcó el comienzo de la Guerra Civil Galáctica), decidieron desplegar apoyo; Antilles recibió la tarea de anunciar al personal de vuelo que se presentarán y se dirigieran a Scarif, aunque él permaneció en Yavin.Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars''Universo Star Wars: Nueva Edición Batalla de Yavin Pese a que las fuerzas rebeldes sufrieron grandes pérdidas durante la batalla, la Princesa Leia Organa y sus compañeros en el Halcón Milenario finalmente llevaron los planos a Yavin. Antilles recibió la tarea de supervisar una prueba de simulación para un nuevo recluta, Luke Skywalker. Le explicó la prueba al recién llegado y, notando que Skywalker había durado más de 30 segundos en su primer intento, Antilles le aconsejó que escuchara y lo alentó a no darse por vencido. En su segundo intento, Skywalker superó el puntaje más alto, el cual era de Antilles, este bromeó diciendo que si Skywalker escribía una autobiografía, debería escribir 'Le debo todo a Wedge Antilles', Skywalker respondió que era solo porque lo había ayudado.Una Nueva Esperanza: La Princesa, el Contrabandista y el Granjero Con la Estrella de la Muerte acercándose, se analizaron sus lecturas, y Antilles asistió a una sesión informativa de Dodonna en la que supervisó el plan de ataque. El plan, consistía en involucrar a cazas estelares que asaltaran la Estrella de la Muerte y realizaran un disparo de torpedo de protones en un puerto de escape térmico de dos metros de ancho. thumb|right|190px|Antilles durante la Batalla de Yavin. Como miembro del Escuadrón Rojo, Antilles voló un caza estelar T-65B Ala-X bajo el indicativo «Rojo Dos» cuando la Alianza lanzó la Batalla de Yavin. Con solo quince minutos de sobra, Antilles destruyó varios objetivos enemigos pero, en el proceso, perdió a su amigo Porkins por el fuego enemigo. Cuando Skywalker no pudo quitarse a un caza TIE que lo perseguía, Antilles destruyó al caza TIE y salvó al piloto novato. Cuando el Líder Rojo Garven Dreis falló en su intento de disparar un torpedo en el eje del reactor y fue asesinado por Darth Vader en su TIE Avanzado x1, Antilles se unió a Skywalker y Darklighter en una trinchera, cubriendo a Skywalker a la cabeza. Un golpe de uno de los cazas TIE escolta de Vader dañó las líneas hidráulicas en el Ala-X de Antilles (que había sido reparado rápidamente después de la Batalla de Scarif), obligándolo a retirarse de la trinchera poco antes de que Vader matara a Darklighter. Luego, intentó volver a entrar a la trinchera con un grupo de cazas TIE que lo seguían, pero retrocedió después de que Skywalker pudiera disparar torpedos de protones en el puerto de escape, con la ayuda de la llegada oportuna del Halcón Milenario, pilotado por los amigos de Skywalker, Han Solo y Chewbacca. El Ala-X de Antilles fue una de las cuatro únicas naves en regresar a Yavin 4, y de los doce miembros del Escuadrón Rojo, él y Skywalker fueron los únicos sobrevivientes de la batalla.El Arma de un Jedi: Una Aventura de Luke Skywalker Después de que terminara la batalla, la Alianza comenzó a evacuar el planeta, ya que el Imperio sabía de su ubicación y estaba seguro de tomar represalias como resultado de la destrucción de la Estrella de la Muerte. Durante la evacuación, la Princesa Organa se unió a la piloto rebelde Evaan Verlaine y al droide astromecánico de Skywalker, R2-D2, para emprender una misión de rescate y unir a los alderaanianos que sobrevivieron a la destrucción de Alderaan. El trío robó una lanzadera de la base rebelde, dejando su misión y desafiando las órdenes del General Dodonna. Antilles y Skywalker fueron enviados a interceptar la lanzadera y devolver a las rebeldes que escapaban del Gran Templo, pero Verlaine, que pilotaba la nave, superó a los dos pilotos de Ala-X y el transbordador saltó al hiperespacio.Princess Leia, Part I Posteriormente, Organa pasó a completar con éxito su misión.Princess Leia, Part V Misión a Giju El recién nombrado comandante del Líder Rojo, Arhul Narra, les pidió a Antilles y Skywalker que continuaran volando con el Escuadrón Rojo, mientras dejaba en claro que ninguno de ellos debería esperar un tratamiento especial por haber sobrevivido a un encuentro con la Estrella de la Muerte, incluso por haberla destruido, y los dos aceptaron. Después de numerosas misiones junto a Skywalker y haber forjado una confianza mutua, Antilles ayudó en una misión para el Escuadrón Rojo sobre Giju, bajo la designación «Rojo Tres». Antilles, Skywalker y Narra escoltaron un transporte que llevaba a líderes rebeldes evacuados del planeta. Una vez que el transporte hubiera despejado y estuviera calculando su salto al hiperespacio, los tres siguieron el protocolo de dispersión para encontrarse en el punto de encuentro en Devaron, a las 2300 horas. Al llegar, conectó su Ala-X a un carguero en una estación de reabastecimiento. Antilles pronto se reuniría con Skywalker, quien luego fue enviado con sus dos droides fieles, C-3PO y R2-D2, y el Y 4 en una misión para la Canciller Mon Mothma; Antilles le deseó buena suerte antes de separarse. El ''Heraldo Algún tiempo después, con el fin de romper el bloqueo de Tureen VII,Star Wars 23: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part III Antilles fue parte de una operación para secuestrar al [[Destructor Estelar clase Imperial|Destructor Estelar clase Imperial]] ''Heraldo'', junto con el resto del Escuadrón Rojo, el Halcón Milenario y la contrabandista aliada Sana Starros. Durante el proceso, Antilles se enfrentó a una horda de cazas TIE desplegados por el Heraldo, al igual que todos los miembros del Escuadrón Rojo, para cubrir al Halcón mientras Solo se abría paso hacía una brecha en el casco del Destructor Estelar cerca del reactor del motor principal empleando bombas de protones. Una vez que lograron con éxito, Antilles aprovechó su oportunidad y disparó torpedos de protones para sobrecargar el reactor; aunque dieron en el blanco, no se sobrecargó como se esperaba y Skywalker se vio obligado a dirigirse hacia la brecha y sobrecargar el reactor a corta distancia.Star Wars 22: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part II Tras la inminente autodestrucción del Heraldo, su almirante ordenó que todo el personal evacuara, dejando que Antilles y el Escuadrón Rojo interceptaran todas las naves Imperiales, mientras que el Halcón entraba en el Destructor Estelar. Cuando Antilles perdió la comunicación con ellos, estuvo momentáneamente preocupado, pero la misión fue un éxito: el equipo de infiltración arrojó el reactor principal de Heraldo al espacio y evitó la explosión, mientras guiaba a los evacuados Imperiales para informar al Comando Imperial que habían perdido la nave. Después de la operación, el Escuadrón AzulStar Wars 24: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part IV y el Escuadrón Rojo fueron encargados de defender al Heraldo.Star Wars 25: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part V Las tormentas de Crait Más tarde, Antilles se uniría a una misión con destino a Crait para ver si podía usarse como base rebelde.Star Wars: The Last Jedi – The Storms of Crait 1 Misión a Oulanne thumb|left|250px|Antilles recluta al ex piloto Imperial Thane Kyrell. Dieciocho meses después de la Batalla de Yavin, Antilles como teniente comandante dirigió una misión de ayuda a Oulanne. Junto con otros pilotos rebeldes, entregaron una gran cantidad de suministros médicos y raciones de emergencia después de que un terremoto masivo devastara parte de su megacontinente un mes atrás. Al enterarse de que el Majestuoso y Omnipresente Apocalipsis en nombre de los oulanistas, también había acudido en su ayuda, Antilles y sus compañeros pilotos los ayudaron a distribuir los suministros después de un megahuracán. Impresionado por el piloto del Moa, Thane Kyrell, Antilles le preguntó si había hecho otras misiones de ayuda (las cuales hizo) y le pidió que hablara con él en privado después de que hubieran terminado de descargar las cajas.Estrellas Perdidas Durante su conversación, pese a que Kyrell le revelara que era un ex piloto Imperial, Antilles le pidió que se uniera a la Rebelión. Inicialmente, Kyrell se negó, pero después de unas horas, un poco de ale corelliano y una conversación con su empleador Lohgarra, aceptó la invitación de Antilles. Batalla de Hoth thumb|right|250px|Antilles, mientras pilotaba un aerodeslizador durante la Batalla de Hoth. En el 3 DBY, Antilles fue asignado a la Base Eco en el gélido planeta Hoth, donde sirvió junto a Skywalker como miembro veterano del Escuadrón Pícaro, con el que luchó en varias batallas durante la guerra. La base fue descubierta por un droide sonda Imperial y asaltada por las fuerzas Imperiales, lo que provocó que todo el Escuadrón Pícaro se enfrentara a los Transportes Acorazados Todo Terreno, que se acercaban a la base para destruir su escudo de energía y permitir que las fuerzas Imperiales aterrizaran. Dirigidos por Skywalker, el escuadrón voló aerodeslizadores T-47 y Antilles, como Pícaro Tres, junto a su artillero, Wes Janson, intentaron destruir a los caminantes con armamento láser convencional, pero la coraza de los AT-AT demostró ser demasiado fuerte para ataques con láser. Skywalker ordenó a su escuadrón que comenzara a usar cables de remolque para derribarlos, y Antilles y Janson fueron asignados al primer intento. Janson disparó el cable de remolque en uno de los AT-AT, mientras que Antilles piloteó el caza de nieve alrededor del caminante, enredando sus patas en los cables hasta que el vehículo gigante cayó al campo de batalla nevado. El choque dejó el cuello del caminante expuesto, y Antilles disparó el tiro que golpeó el punto débil y destruyendo al AT-AT, convirtiéndose en el primer piloto en la batalla en destruir a uno de los caminantes. Los esfuerzos del Escuadrón Pícaro no tuvieron éxito en última instancia: los AT-AT destruyeron el generador de escudo y las fuerzas Imperiales dirigidas por Darth Vader invadieron la Base Eco. Mientras lo hacían, Antilles y los rebeldes restantes escaparon del mundo nevado; a bordo de un caza Ala-X, Antilles, junto con Janson y Klivian, ayudaron al último transporte rebelde, el Esperanza Brillante, a escapar de Hoth y reagruparse con la Flota de la Alianza en un punto de encuentro a bordo del crucero estelar MC80 Libertad. Allí, Antilles informó a Thane Kyrell de la muerte de Dak Ralter durante la Batalla de Hoth, después de felicitarse mutuamente por los caminantes que habían derribado. Posteriormente, como faltaba personal vital, el General Carlist Rieekan convocó a una conferencia de emergencia de los oficiales superiores adscritos a su parte de la flota, a la que Antilles asistió. Zastiga Tras convertirse en comandante de ala del Escuadrón Rojo, Antilles fue a Zastiga, donde se reunió con Skywalker mientras el Alto Mando de la Alianza llevaba a cabo una reunión de alto nivel. Se reunió con Nien Nunb y Skywalker para una discusión sobre «tácticas de reconocimiento» y acerca de que Antilles se negaba a invitar a una bebida al sullustano después de que le hubiera rescatado en Hagar Secundus, que había eludido varias veces.Blanco Móvil: Una Aventura de la Princesa Leia Además de pasar a comandar el Escuadrón Rojo, Antilles alcanzó el rango de comandante. Batalla de Endor [[Archivo:Salón de información Hogar Uno.jpg|thumb|left|210px|Antilles asiste a una reunión informativa para la Batalla de Endor a bordo del ''Hogar Uno.]] Después de la Batalla de Hoth, Antilles estuvo presente en una reunión a bordo de la nave de mando rebelde, Hogar Uno, en la que el Alto Mando introdujo el plan para destruir el generador de escudo que protegía la segunda Estrella de la Muerte y reveló que el mismo Emperador Palpatine estaba a bordo de la superarma para supervisar las etapas finales de la construcción de la estación.[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] Su escuadrón (así como los Escuadrones Oro y Verde) fue asignado a ser parte de la fuerza de ataque del General Lando Calrissian para ingresar a la Estrella de la Muerte y destruirla desde el interior.El Retorno del Jedi: ¡Cuidado con el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza! Para el asalto, Antilles reclutó a Norra Wexley. Junto con el resto de la Flota de la Alianza, Antilles y su escuadrón llegaron al sistema Endor, solo para descubrir que el escudo deflector aún estaba operativo. Atraída a la trampa del Emperador, la flota rebelde se vio atacada por cazas TIE de la flota Imperial. Siguiendo ordenes de Calrissian, Antilles ordenó a Rojo Dos y a Rojo Tres Sila Kott presionar al enemigo, cuando entraron dos TIE; luego ordenó a sus cazas acompañantes que cortaran a la izquierda, mientras él se encargaba del líder de los TIE. Al mismo tiempo que el Halcón Milenario destruía otros dos TIE, Antilles notó que los tres restantes del grupo se dirigían a la fragata de escolta EF76 Nebulón-B Redención. Pronto derribó al líder, sin embargo, dos Alas-X fueron derribadas y el Halcón recibió un brutal golpe a sus deflectores delanteros, y aún más cazas TIE bombardearon la fragata hasta que el casco comenzó a agrietarse. Fue entonces cuando Calrissian ordenó a todos los escuadrones de caza que aceleren a la velocidad de ataque y lo siguieran hasta el encuentro del Superdestructor Estelar Ejecutor, para alejar el fuego Imperial de sus cruceros. Antilles, junto con el resto del Cuerpo de Cazas Estelares de la Alianza, se enfrentó a una horda de cazas TIE desplegada para hacer frente su ataque. Sin embargo, el General Solo y su equipo de ataque en Endor lograron destruir el generador de escudo en la luna debajo, permitiendo que Antilles, Calrissian y Nunb en el Halcón Milenario, y el resto del Escuadrón Rojo y Oro ingresen a la superestructura, abriéndose paso a través de un laberinto para alcanzar el núcleo del reactor. Cuando Antilles destruyó los reguladores de energía en la torre norte, el Halcón derribó el núcleo mismo, desencadenando una reacción en cadena que dejó a los dos pilotos en una carrera contra el tiempo. Antilles escapó primero, seguido de cerca por el Halcón Milenario, antes de que la Estrella de la Muerte fuera consumida por una explosión masiva. thumb|right|190px|Antilles dispara uno de los tiros que destruyeron la Estrella de la Muerte II. Tras la batalla, las fuerzas de la Alianza se dirigieron a la superficie de Endor, donde se unieron a Solo, Organa y su equipo en la Aldea del Árbol Brillante, el hogar de los ewoks que los habían ayudado a destruir el generador de escudo. Tanto los rebeldes como los ewoks festejaron una celebración en honor a su decisiva victoria sobre el Imperio, y Antilles estuvo presente. Le estrechó la mano a Chewbacca y compartió un abrazo con su amigo Skywalker, mientras todas las fuerzas rebeldes se regocijaban en su victoria antes de emprender la difícil tarea de restaurar la República Galáctica. Por su parte, Antilles esperaba seguir sirviendo para el Escuadrón Pícaro. Misión a Malastare Algún tiempo después de la Batalla de Endor, Antilles exploró un centro de comunicaciones Imperial en Malastare que luego sería atacado en una misión encabezada por el Escuadrón Espada. Nueva República Consejo del Futuro Imperial thumb|left|250px|Almirante Sloane, enemiga de Wedge Antilles. Meses después, ahora piloto (y habiendo obtenido el rango de capitán) de la Nueva República, Antilles creía que las fuerzas Imperiales se habían desplazado al Borde Exterior y dijo que Ackbar y Mothma que habían ideado una ruta para encontrar las líneas de suministro que reforzaban a los Imperiales. En el saltador estelar HH-87 Trotamundos y bajo el alias de «Gev Hessan», Antilles emprendió una misión de reconocimiento que lo llevó a Florrum, Ryloth, Hinari, Abafar, Raydonia y Akiva, donde finalmente encontraría signos del remanente Imperial. Su falsa identidad fue descubierta por el Destructor Estelar ''Vigilancia'', que capturó al Trotamundos con su rayo tractor. Antilles destruyó su nave una vez dentro del Vigilancia, evitando su captura trepando por los conductos de ventilación y dirigiéndose a la sala de comunicaciones para enviar un mensaje a través del tráfico del canal local, con la esperanza de encontrar un simpatizante de la Nueva República en el planeta. La Almirante Rae Sloane encontró a Antilles e hizo que lo arrestaran; aunque le brindó atención médica mientras descendían al planeta, manteniéndolo sedado durante la primera reunión del Consejo del Futuro Imperial. Después de la tortura intermitente de Yupe Tashu, Sloane apareció en su celda y preguntó por qué Antilles se había unido al Imperio antes de dejarlo solo. Después de otra confrontación con Tashu, Antilles escapó luego de que Sloane destruyera parte del palacio con uno de los cañones turboláser instalados en Myrra, para detener el asalto de Norra Wexley. Aunque Antilles descubrió un pasaje secreto para escapar, decidió quedarse; luchó contra Adea Rite por su holopantalla y envió una convocatoria de guerra a los canales de la República, antes de desmayarse y caer nuevamente en manos de Sloane. Atado a una mesa flotante conducida por un par de soldados de asalto y un droide médico 2-1B, un Antilles gravemente herido fue transportado más tarde al Arpa Dorada, cuando se encontró con Norra Wexley, quien había ido en su rescate. Mantenido en una habitación separada de todos los demás, fue rescatado por el hijo de Wexley, Temmin, una vez que la nave aterrizó en el Vigilancia y lo llevó a una [[Lanzadera T-4a clase Lambda|lanzadera clase Lambda]] para ser piloteada por Jas Emari. Gracias a ellos, fue llevado a Ciudad Hanna en Chandrila, donde recibió tratamiento médico. Después de una semana, se reunió con Ackbar, y juntos le otorgaron una medalla a Norra Wexley, pero también le informaron sobre el resultado de la batalla y le asignaron a ella y a su equipo de Akiva una nueva misión: cazar criminales de guerra Imperiales. Amigo de los Wexley thumb|right|175px|Norra Wexley, una compañera piloto rebelde. Debido a la tortura de Tashu, se vio obligado a permanecer en Chandrila hasta que se recuperara por completo. Mientras tanto, trabajó como enlace para el equipo de Wexley, y entrenó a Temmin (a quien apodó «Snap» por hábito) como piloto de Ala-X. Antilles dejó que el chico realizara ejercicios de entrenamiento en su Ala-X personal sobre el Mar de Plata. También desarrolló sentimientos por Norra, pero no los manifestó abiertamente. Al mismo tiempo, decidió crear el Escuadrón Fantasma. Después de unos meses, Leia Organa le pidió a Antilles que la ayudara a encontrar a su esposo desaparecido, Han Solo. Antilles aceptó y, según su pedido, convocó a Norra Wexley tan pronto como ella y su equipo llegaron de su misión para capturar a Perwin Gedde. Una vez que aceptó la misión de encontrar a Solo, Antilles le contó a Kyrsta Agate sobre la misión antes de acompañar a Wexley en su carguero MK-4 [[Polilla (carguero)|''Polilla]] a la última ubicación conocida de Solo, cerca de la Estación Warrin, y la invitó a tomar una copa antes de llegar a las coordenadas. Aunque no encontraron rastro del Halcón Milenario, sí encontraron restos y un droide sonda Merodeador que aún funcionaba, lo que alertó su presencia del Destructor Estelar Guadaña. El ''Concordia'', bajo el mando de Agate, y el Aguja Solar pronto acudieron en su ayuda, destruyendo las naves Imperiales. Alentada por el Concordia, Wexley besó a Antilles. A su regreso a Chandrila, Antilles y Agate se reunieron con Ackbar y Organa (que fue reprendida por su pedido), y luego estuvo presente cuando Ackbar ordenó a Wexley y su equipo que detuvieran la búsqueda de Solo. Sin embargo, él se negó y renunció a su comisión para ir a buscar a Solo con su equipo. Su búsqueda eventualmente significó la liberación de prisioneros de la Jaula de Ashmead en Kashyyyk, quienes viajaron a Chandrila en el Halcón. Junto a Organa, Antilles fue a saludar a Wexley a su llegada; sin embargo, ambos estaban decepcionados: Solo se había quedado atrás para liberar a Kashyyyk y Wexley había encontrado a su marido desaparecido, Brentin. Liberación de Kashyyyk thumb|left|200px|Wedge ejerció como mentor del hijo de Norra, Temmin. Al mes siguiente, cuando su pierna estaba casi completamente curada, fue asignado a los detalles especiales de seguridad para las próximas celebraciones del Día de la Liberación y las conversaciones de paz entre el Imperio y la República. Ese día, Antilles estaba supervisando los eventos del día desde un balcón cuando recibió un mensaje grabado de Organa, diciéndole que había ido al sistema Kashyyyk junto a Evaan Verlaine en el Halcón, invitándolo a unirseles. De inmediato, Antilles notificó a Mon Mothma de esto, pero rápidamente dejó a Chandrila junto al Escuadrón Fantasma. El Escuadrón Fantasma del Capitán Antilles y la Princesa Leia lucharon contra los tres Destructores Estelares Imperiales ''Dominio'', Debilitador y Neutralizador sobre Kashyyyk. Sus escasas fuerzas pronto fueron reforzadas por la nave insignia del Almirante Ackbar, el Hogar Uno. Han Solo se las arregló para secuestrar el Dominio y giró las armas de la nave hacia el Debilitador y el Neutralizador; destruyendo al primero y obligando al último a rendirse. Aunque tuvieron éxito, y Organa se reunió con Solo, la República había recibido un golpe simultáneo durante el ataque en Chandrila y la Flota Imperial dispersa se reunió en Jakku. Tras la liberación de Kashyyyk, Wedge observó a su amigo Temmin estrellar un Ala-X durante un ejercicio de simulador por computadora. Cuando Temmin exigió volar un Ala-X real, Wedge respondió que las autoridades militares de la Nueva República habían restringido el acceso a las Alas-X. También le prometió al chico que si mejoraba sus puntajes en el simulador, podría hacer arreglos para que Temmin tuviera una nave antes de la próxima alineación lunar. Cuando Temmin comentó que su propio padre Brentin, que había sido implantado con un biochip inorgánico, había intentado asesinar a la Canciller Mothma, Wedge preguntó si las cosas con Norra habían mejorado. Temmin luego felicitaría a Wedge por su vuelo durante la liberación de Kashyyyk. Wedge respondió que el crédito completo debería ir a Leia. También agregó que había hecho lo que Leia necesitaba que hiciera y también le advirtió a Snap que tuviera cuidado con su lenguaje. A lo que Temmin se dirigió a Wedge como «papá» y prometió obedecer. Temmin luego le preguntaría a Wedge sí podía ir a otra ronda en el simulador, pero cambió de opinión después de recibir un mensaje de su madre Norra. Antes de que Snap se fuera, Wedge le dijo al chico que podía probar el simulador nuevamente. Batalla de Jakku thumb|right|250px|Wedge lideró al Escuadrón Fantasma durante la Batalla de Jakku. A pesar de recibir una medalla y ser elogiado públicamente por sus acciones durante la liberación de Kashyyyk, se tomaron medidas disciplinarias contra Wedge y sus compañeros pilotos del Escuadrón Fantasma por embarcarse en una misión no autorizada fuera de la estructura de mando de la Nueva República. El Escuadrón Fantasma se disolvió y Wedge fue reasignado para administrar la base militar de la Nueva República en Chandrila. Los compañeros pilotos de escuadrón de Wedge, Koko, Jethpur y Yarra, también fueron reasignados a tareas de apoyo.Consecuencias: El Fin del Imperio Tras el descubrimiento de las fuerzas remanentes Imperiales en el planeta del Borde Interior Jakku, Temmin visitó Wedge y buscó su ayuda para rescatar a su madre Norra, que se había infiltrado en Jakku para cazar a la Gran Almirante Sloane, la supuesta arquitecta detrás del ataque en Chandrila. Al carecer de las autorizaciones de vuelo necesarias, Wedge le dijo a Temmin que no podía ayudarlo y le aconsejó que esperara hasta que la Nueva República enviara sus fuerzas militares a Jakku. Enfurecido, Temmin salió de la bahía del hangar. Después de que el Senado Galáctico autorizara el despliegue de fuerzas militares en Jakku, Temmin visitó Wedge nuevamente para enlistarse para la batalla. Wedge respondió que el Escuadrón Fantasma había sido disuelto. Sin embargo, el chico logró convencer a Wedge de cambiar de opinión señalando que su madre Norra y el droide Señor Huesos estaban en Jakku. También le recordó a Antilles sus acciones heroicas contra el Imperio y las Estrellas de la Muerte. Wedge se dio cuenta de que el chico tenía razón y le dijo a Temmin que lo encontrara en Hangar Cuarenta y Siete dentro de dos horas. Agregó que el Escuadrón Fantasma estaba alojado en ese hangar. Wedge y sus compañeros pilotos del Escuadrón Fantasma, incluido Temmin, entraron en la Batalla de Jakku después de que llegara la flota principal de la Nueva República. Dado que el espacio sobre Jakku estaba abarrotado, Wedge escuchó el consejo de Temmin de que el escuadrón atacara las defensas Imperiales del espacio aéreo para que las fuerzas terrestres de la Nueva República pudieran aterrizar en el planeta. Bajo las órdenes de Wedge, el Escuadrón Fantasma atacó a los cazas TIE, los transportes de tropas y los caminantes Imperiales que encontraron. La batalla se volvió a favor de la Nueva República cuando la Comodoro Agate logró derribar al Superdestructor Estelar Imperial ''Devastador'', que servía como la nave de mando enemiga. Mientras perseguía a los cazas TIE, Wedge y sus compañeros pilotos recibieron la noticia del Almirante Ackbar de que el Devastador había sido derribado y que tuvieran cuidado con la caída de escombros. Wedge logró evadir la caída de escombros, pero el Ala-X de Temmin fue dañado. Él y sus compañeros pilotos de escuadrón sobrevivieron a la Batalla de Jakku. Tras la firma del Concordato Galáctico, Wedge se convirtió en el instructor principal de una nueva academia de vuelo en el planeta Hosnian Prime. Lo acompañaban Temmin, que se había convertido su estudiante, y Norra, que también había encontrado trabajo como instructora allí. A raíz de la muerte del padre de Temmin, Brentin, Temmin creía que Wedge y Norra habían desarrollado sentimientos románticos el uno por el otro. Ascenso de la Primera Orden Antilles más tarde serviría de inspiración para la Intercepción Antilles, un entrenamiento básico para pilotos dentro del Cuerpo de Cazas Estelares de la Resistencia treinta años después de la Batalla de Endor.Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Diccionario Visual Tras la climática Batalla de Jakku, Wedge se casó con Norra Wexley y se estableció de vuelta en Akiva, donde vivieron una vida tranquila cuidando de su jardín y criando keedees. Eventualmente, la pareja recibiría la visita de Temmin Wexley y su esposa Karé Kun, quienes les informaron de la Batalla de Crait y sobre las muertes de los Almirantes Holdo y Ackbar, junto con la de Luke Skywalker. Esta última noticia dejó un gran impacto en Wedge. La Orden Final En el 35 DBY, Antilles respondió a la llamada de Calrissian en busca de aliados, manejando la torreta del Halcón durante la Batalla de Exegol, llegando momentos después de la muerte de su hijastro Temmin. Más tarde, la nave aterrizó en Ajan Kloss para celebrar la victoria de la Resistencia sobre la Orden Final de Darth Sidious. Personalidad y rasgos Wedge Antilles era un hombre humano con cabello castaño, ojos color café y piel clara. Si bien Antilles se había ganado un lugar en la prestigiosa Academia Skystrike, se desilusionó con el Imperio por disparar transportes desarmados. Esto lo llevó a él y a Derek Klivian a abandonar el Imperio y unirse a la rebelión. En su juventud, Antilles podía ser despreocupado a veces y Hera le recordó una vez que permaneciera alerta para un próximo ejercicio de entrenamiento. También encontraba a los droides AP-5 y Chopper mezquinos y discutidores. Aún así, era un buen jugador de equipo y unió fuerzas con sus compañeros rebeldes para robar códigos de autorización Imperial y evitar que un Chopper secuestrado por los Imperiales transmitiera las coordenadas de la Base de Chopper al Imperio. A través de su servicio a la Alianza Rebelde, obtuvo el respeto de sus compañeros combatientes rebeldes. Centrado y tranquilo durante sus vuelos, creía firmemente que la única forma de mejorar como piloto era enfrentarse constantemente a lo imposible y llevarse al límite; durante las batallas, se concentraría en mantener la calma y confiar en sus instintos. A Antilles no le gustaba estar lejos de la cabina por mucho tiempo, y aunque no le importaba comandar, Norra Wexley una vez notó que todo su cuerpo parecía tener hambre de estar detrás de un control de vuelo. A pesar de su talento y posición entre sus compañeros pilotos, Antilles se mantuvo accesible y amigable con quienes lo rodeaban. Amargado con el Imperio por lo que le había hecho a la gente que amaba, Antilles tenía una firme fuerza de creencia en la Alianza, y aunque valiente y lleno de determinación, una vez recurrió a la valentía ante la perspectiva de ser torturado hasta la muerte Tampoco estaba acostumbrado a no dejarse llevar por su palabra: si creía que alguien era bueno y se lo decía, realmente lo decía en serio, ya que no era uno para halagar a los demás en su propio interés, y no era capaz de decirle a los demás mentiras fáciles. Se sabía que Antilles era aficionado a dar conferencias a todos sobre la disciplina del gatillo, lo que significaba no poner el dedo en el gatillo hasta que estuvieran listos para apretarlo. La lealtad de Wedge hacia la Princesa Leia lo llevó a él y a sus pilotos del Escuadrón Fantasma a participar en una misión no autorizada para liberar a Kashyyyk. Si bien el liderazgo militar de la Nueva República elogió públicamente a Wedge y a sus compañeros pilotos, fueron transferidos a tareas de apoyo como castigo por actuar fuera de la cadena de mando oficial. Debido a esta acción disciplinaria, Wedge estaba abatido y no estaba dispuesto a correr riesgos. Sin embargo, su amigo Temmin logró convencerlo de cambiar de opinión al recordarle a Wedge su heroísmo pasado durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica. Wedge era un comandante competente que dirigió su escuadrón en el ataque de las fuerzas terrestres Imperiales en Jakku para ayudar al asalto terrestre de la Nueva República. Aunque se hacía mayor con el paso del tiempo, Wedge se negaba a admitirlo e incluso reprendió a Karé Kun cuando le preguntó si necesitaba ayuda. Destrezas y habilidades Antilles fue un reconocido piloto en la Alianza Rebelde. Luchó en numerosas batallas durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica, lo que le valió el reconocimiento de sus compañeros rebeldes por su valentía y sus habilidades de pilotaje, siendo famoso e incluso legendario por algunos. Cuando probó por primera vez un simulador de vuelo, duró menos de diez segundos, lo que lo llevó a practicar y escuchar los consejos de los pilotos más experimentados. Eventualmente obtendría los puntajes más altos, solo superado por Luke Skywalker. Debido a su entrenamiento como piloto de caza TIE, Antilles estaba familiarizado con el protocolo militar Imperial que lo ayudó durante una misión secreta para robar códigos de autorización Imperiales. Como hábil piloto de caza estelar, Wedge derribó a varios cazas Imperiales, transportes y caminantes durante la Batalla de Jakku. En reconocimiento a sus esfuerzos, Antilles fue nombrado instructor principal de vuelo de una academia de vuelo de la Nueva República en Hosnian Prime después de la Guerra Civil Galáctica. Entre bastidores Wedge Antilles apareció por primera vez como un personaje secundario en la película de 1977 [[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]], donde fue acreditado como «Rojo Dos (Wedge)». Su apellido nunca se menciona en ninguna de las películas, pero aparece en el guión de Una Nueva Esperanza. Los orígenes del personaje se remontan a los primeros borradores de Star Wars, que representaba a un joven piloto llamado Chewie. Ese apodo se le dio más tarde a Chewbacca, por lo que el personaje que se conocía como Chewie tomó el nombre de Wedge.The Making of Star Wars: The Definitive Story Behind the Original Film [[Archivo:Johnd.jpg|thumb|left|170px|Colin Higgins como el «Falso Wedge» en Una Nueva Esperanza.]] Antilles fue interpretado por dos actores en Una Nueva Esperanza. Durante la sesión informativa rebelde, fue interpretado por el actor Colin Higgins, pero fue reemplazado por Denis Lawson para las escenas que representaban la Batalla de Yavin; ambos actores fueron doblados por David Ankrum para la película. Higgins estaba acostumbrado a los períodos de ensayo en la actuación televisiva y no había memorizado sus líneas para la película, lo que lo puso nervioso y desanimado mientras filmaba las escenas en la sesión informativa rebelde. Después de solo un día en que luchó para filmar las escenas del personaje, fue despedido de la producción. Lawson fue llevado a filmar las escenas restantes para el personaje, a pesar de haber sido ignorado inicialmente a favor de Higgins.Star Wars: Behind the Magic La breve aparición de Higgins llevó a algunos fans a llamarlo «Falso Wedge». En 2017, la colección de historias Desde Cierto Punto de Vista estableció al «Falso Wedge» como un personaje diferente llamado Col Takbright. Lawson continuaría interpretando al personaje en [[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] de 1980 y [[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] de 1983. Se sorprendió al regresar para El Imperio Contraataca, ya que asumió que Antilles murió en Una Nueva Esperanza. Los borradores iniciales de El Retorno del Jedi representaban a Antilles en una escena anterior de la película, donde se habría infiltrado en una flota Imperial. Durante la secuencia, él habría volado y finalmente se habría estrellado con un caza TIE, necesitando su rescate a manos de la Princesa Leia. Lawson supuestamente rechazó una oferta para repetir el papel en la película de 2015 [[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]], aunque más tarde aparecería en la Celebration Orlando. En diciembre de 2017, Lawson reveló durante una entrevista con Clive Anderson de BBC Radio 4 que la razón real por la cual no apareció en El Despertar de la Fuerza fue un conflicto de horarios que lo dejó no disponible. Para la tercera temporada de la serie animada de televisión Star Wars Rebels, Antilles apareció como un piloto Imperial de caza TIE que quería desertar y fue interpretado por Nathan Kress.[http://tvsourcemagazine.com/2016/07/nathan-kress-cast-wedge-antilles-star-wars-rebels/ Nathan Kress Cast as Wedge Antilles on Star Wars Rebels] Kress también prestó su voz para Antilles en el videojuego de 2016 LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens.LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens En apariciones posteriores, el casco de Wedge se ve con la palabra «Mala» impresa a un lado en aurebesh, en presunto guiño a Mala Tinero, un personaje de Leyendas cuya muerte fue una de las principales motivaciones de Wedge para unirse a la Rebelión. En la película de 2016 Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars, David Ankrum repitió su papel como la voz de Antilles, acreditado como «Rojo Dos», durante la cual informaba al personal de vuelo que la ruta había cambiado a Scarif; debido a su línea «¡Vean el tamaño de esa cosa!» en Una Nueva Esperanza, fue excluido deliberadamente de la Batalla de Scarif para que la Batalla de Yavin fuera la primera vez que hubiera visto la Estrella de la Muerte. El casco de Wedge de las películas, o posiblemente uno de un diseño a juego, fue usado más tarde por el Comandante Kirby en el videojuego de ''Star Wars'' Leyendas ''Rebel Assault II: The Hidden Empire''. Apariciones *''Star Wars: Galactic Defense'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' *''Estrellas Perdidas'' *''Estrellas Perdidas'' manga * * * * * * * *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] * *''Una Nueva Esperanza: La Princesa, el Contrabandista y el Granjero'' *''Star Wars: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars: Heroes Path'' *''Star Wars: The Original Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' * * * *''Princess Leia, Part I'' *''Heredero de los Jedi'' *''El Arma de un Jedi: Una Aventura de Luke Skywalker'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi, Part 1'' *''Elige Tu Propio Destino: Una Aventura de Luke & Leia'' *''Star Wars 22: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part II'' *''Star Wars 23: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part III'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi – The Storms of Crait 1'' *''Star Wars 45: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part II'' *''Star Wars 49: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 50: Hope Dies, Part I'' *''Star Wars 51: Hope Dies, Part II'' *''Star Wars 52: Hope Dies, Part III'' *''Star Wars 53: Hope Dies, Part IV'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] * *''El Imperio Contraataca: ¿Así que quieres ser un Jedi?'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio Contraataca'' novela juvenil *''Blanco Móvil: Una Aventura de la Princesa Leia'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''El Retorno del Jedi: ¡Cuidado con el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza!'' *''Star Wars: El Retorno del Jedi'' novela juvenil * * *''Consecuencias'' *''Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida'' *''Consecuencias: El Fin del Imperio'' *''El Renacer de la Resistencia'' *''Star Wars: Episodio IX El Ascenso de Skywalker'' }} Apariciones no canónicas *''Disney Infinity 3.0'' * * * *''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' *''Star Wars: Galaxy of Heroes'' Fuentes * * * *''Universo Star Wars'' * * *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Diccionario Visual'' *''Star Wars: I Am a Pilot'' *''Star Wars Enciclopedia de Personajes: Actualizada y Ampliada'' * * * *''Star Wars: Mundos y Escenarios'' *''Star Wars: Atlas Galáctico'' *''Entertainment Weekly's Ultimate Guide to Rogue One'' *''Star Wars: La Enciclopedia Visual'' *''Star Wars: En Primera Línea'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: Los Archivos Rebeldes'' *''Dawn of Rebellion'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' *''Star Wars: El Gran Libro de la Galaxia'' *''Star Wars: Mujeres de la Galaxia'' *''Universo Star Wars: Nueva Edición'' *''Star Wars: Geektionary: The Galaxy from A - Z'' *''Star Wars: El Ascenso de Skywalker: Diccionario Visual'' * ; imagen #6 * * * * * * * ; imagen #9 * * * ; imágenes #9, 10, 12 * ; imagen #2 * * * * }} Notas y referencias }} Enlaces externos * Categoría:Cadetes del Imperio Galáctico Categoría:Capitanes de la Flota de Defensa de la Nueva República Categoría:Corellianos Categoría:Desertores Imperiales Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Imitadores Categoría:Individuos masculinos Categoría:Líderes Pícaro Categoría:Mecánicos Categoría:Oficiales de la Flota de la Alianza Categoría:Personal de la Armada Imperial del Imperio Galáctico Categoría:Personal del Escuadrón Fantasma Categoría:Personal del Escuadrón Fénix Categoría:Personal del Escuadrón Rojo